


while the rhythm of the rain keeps time

by yellingatbabylon



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: I have absolutely no idea where this came from I just started writing and, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tour, hotel fluff, is that even a thing, rainy morning, still not good at tagging you'll have to forgive me, thought this was sweet and here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellingatbabylon/pseuds/yellingatbabylon
Summary: It's a combination of sounds he finds himself mentally bookmarking, the mixture of the rain, the whirring of the A/C, and the reminder of the presence of Michael somehow creating the perfect mixtape for a calm early morning.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin (mentioned), Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	while the rhythm of the rain keeps time

**Author's Note:**

> i had like four different docs open trying to write a malum thing because i told bella i was going to give that a shot and then none of the ideas were sticking and then i essentially word vomited onto a google doc and now i am posting it here. it's very short and very sweet. too sweet almost probably.
> 
> so nothing new really.
> 
> it is the painful hot part of summer where i'm at right now so if everything i write in the near future features rain or snow or anything other than ~august~ do not be surprised, friends.
> 
> as always, please drop me a note down at the end of this if you've got any thoughts or feelings. all are appreciated and i will think about your comment for Days because it really does just warm my heart. endless thanks and love for anybody reading my fluffy nonsense <3
> 
> also as always, you can find me over at my [tumblr](https://tirednotflirting.tumblr.com/) where i also am far too chatty probably. x

As Calum wakes, he lets his eyes stay closed while his other senses take in his surroundings. 

He smells coffee but also can feel Michael’s bare chest rising and falling with his breaths beneath his head. He hears the humming of the hotel A/C mixing with the slow exhales leaving the lips of the boy he’s claimed as his pillow, as well as some other soft noise in the mix. He focuses for a moment and recognizes the gentle rumbling of distant thunder and rain against the window. It's a combination of sounds he finds himself mentally bookmarking, the mixture of the rain, the whirring of the A/C, and the reminder of the presence of Michael somehow creating the perfect mixtape for a calm early morning.

The acknowledgement of the rain and the coffee are what get Calum to gently lift off the blonde’s chest, careful not to wake him, even though Calum logically knows he must not be too dead since someone would have had to answer the door for the room service coffee. He reaches for his phone on the bedside table and clicks to his weather app. The radar confirms his fears: the rain should last most of the day, pretty well eliminating the plan the four of them had made to explore the parks in the city they play that night. When he remembers the show, Calum shoots a quick text to someone on the crew to see if someone can go check on the line he suspects is already queuing for that evening. He wants to make sure they all have ponchos or an awning to sit under.

He gently stands from the bed and makes his way over to the steaming coffee pot and quietly pours himself a mug. Calum pads his way over to the window, the darkness of the morning brought by the angry clouds letting him open up the curtain some without letting too much light into the room and waking Michael.

Calum watches raindrops as they race down the window while he sips his coffee, feeling childlike as he silently roots for one drop to move a bit faster than the one beside it as they fall down the glass. His raindrop of choice has just been declared the winner when a pair of warm arms wrap around his waist and a chapped-lip kiss is placed against the back of his neck. He smiles at the action and lets his free hand fall to rest on top one at his left hip, his thumb tracing over Michael’s knuckles.

“Morning,” Michael murmurs against Calum’s back. He downs the last sip of his coffee and leaves the mug resting on the windowsill before turning in Michael’s arms, one of his hands lifting to place itself against his cheek. Calum feels himself blush when Michael turns just slightly to gently press his lips to his palm.

“Thank you for ordering the coffee,” he whispers between them, the hushed volume feeling necessary for the cozy scene.

He feels Michael’s cheek press against his palm as he smiles lazily. “Had I known you were going to drink it at the window rather than bring it back to bed to cuddle me, I would have waited and let you get it.”

Calum chuckles softly. “Except you saw the rain and knew I would end up over here to watch it and ordered it for me anyway,” he lets his other hand wrap around Michael’s shoulder as his fingers move to play with his bedhead. “And that’s why I love you.”

Michael smirks. “If I had known shitty hotel coffee was the way to your heart, I would have been getting up early and ordering it for you from the first trip we ever got sent on.”

“Gotta be paying more attention, babe.”

Michael pinches at his hip and rocks forward to tuck his face into Calum’s neck. “Don’t _babe_ me.”

Calum only laughs, his feet slowly walking them back toward the bed. “Come on, plans for the day are obviously canceled and I just know there’s no way in hell that Luke has let Ashton out of bed yet,” he stops as Michael’s knees hit the edge of the mattress. He strokes his thumb across the dark circles beneath Michael’s eyes, the exhaustion always present on all of their faces at this point in the tour. He leans forward then and presses his lips at the top of each of Michael’s cheeks, just beneath the dark, before letting them drop to brush against his lips for a moment. Michael chases after them when he pulls away to press their foreheads together. “So how about you pull up that movie you were talking about after the show last night and I’ll get more coffee and then you can have that cuddle?”

Michael sits against the plushy mattress then and wraps his arms around Calum’s middle and drops his head to rest against his belly. Instinctually, Calum drops a hand to his hair, combing through the blonde waves. “That sounds great, but just give me a minute,” he punctuates the request with a squeeze at Calum’s waist. “We don’t get quiet that often, and the quiet feels so safe with you. Feels like home even when it’s been so long since we’ve been gone”

Calum bites at his lip, wanting to savor the silence Michael’s just referred to but also because he doesn’t want to say anything irrational like _god, marry me_ or offer to just lock them up in some remote place to be together and alone and quiet forever. He spends another few moments just running his fingers through Michael’s hair before he bends forward to press a kiss to his hair. 

Without any word, they both drop their arms from the other at the same moment, Calum wandering back to the window for his mug, taking just one more moment to watch the heavy raindrops splash against the window before returning to get more coffee. Behind him, Michael pulls up some cheesy movie he had read a review for on Twitter earlier in the week, the opening credits playing softly as Calum makes his way back to his side of the bed. He leaves the mug on the bedside table and tucks himself back below the sheets before reaching for it again as his other arm lifts up for Michael to mold himself to his chest. 

As he runs his thumb over Michael’s shoulder, his other hand lifting the mug to his lips every so often to sip the scalding drink, he starts to wonder if that thought maybe wasn’t too irrational after all.


End file.
